


Боевая готовность

by Izzy_Grinch



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Теплая встреча старых друзей. Ну, вы же понимаете, какими "теплыми" может делать встречи Хирума и какая "дружба" царит между ним и Мусаши.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Боевая готовность

_Bittersweet poison floats deep in your eyes_

_What a strange message of love_

(Lucifer Was - Crosseyed)

 

Хирума почти не спит и ест за троих, это неплохо до тех пор, пока он может похвастать самым твердым прессом из всех, что ему приходилось трогать, и самыми крепкими костями, которые едва ли не петь начинают от удовольствия, когда противник всем весом сшибает тело квотербека на землю.

У Хирумы дел невпроворот, потому что он не просто глава команды и ее тренер − нет, он самый ответственный глава и самый требовательный тренер. Пусть с его жалких креветок ежедневно сходит семь потов, прежде чем они постигают то, чему он старается их научить, Хирума уверен − оно того стоит, черт возьми! ChristmasBowl того стоит.

Он четко знает, чего хочет, и знает, как это получить: терпения у него предостаточно, а боеприпасы стабильно пополняются каждую неделю, хоть лопатой греби. И когда Devil Bats поломают заносчивым Рыцарям пики или заткнут за пояс любого другого сильного противника, у Хирумы наконец-то появится возможность отпраздновать это мощным залпом из новехонького Armburst’а.

Поэтому когда на горизонте появляется его беглый кикер, Хирума готов. У него уже год как составлен подробнейший план тренировок для Мусаши, который исключает любые другие занятия, не связанные с американским футболом, и подразумевает обильное применение оружия. О да, кое-кто сполна отработает ему это дьявольское ожидание и в итоге всенепременно притащит свою задницу на ChristmasBowl.

А пока Хирума начинает с малого. Он выдирает чеку и профессионально мечет гранату. Мусаши, правда, успевает пригнуться и откатиться в сторону, но взрыв за его спиной, разметав содержимое мусорных баков и полопав стекла в домах, все же достигает поставленной цели − волной пыльного воздуха срывает идиотскую бандану.

Хирума торжествующе скалится и вытаскивает старый добрый магнум, пока Мусаши поднимается с земли и, ускорив шаг, стремительно приближается.

− Ты не очень-то торопился, старик, − обнажает клыки Хирума, тыча дулом в широкую челюсть кикера.

− А ты все так же рад меня видеть, − бесстрашной усмешкой отвечает Мусаши, а когтистые пальцы, скользнув вдоль его уха, крепко вцепляются в возмутительно короткие волосы и дергают вниз, навстречу злому, рычащему и неистовому поцелую.

Тренировки этого чертового перебежчика начались еще в тот момент, когда, вернувшись, он ступил на территорию DevilBats.


End file.
